


i wanna know (can you show me?)

by hoppnhorn



Series: loin cloth? good lord. [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tarzan, M/M, be warned, lots of fluff and some smut, there is anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn
Summary: Steven and his father have sailed from England in a daring expedition to study gorillas deep in the thick jungle. They find so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess of prompts and thoughts surrounding Tarzan!Billy and most of these stories are one offs that play together but aren't necessarily in order or chronology.
> 
> prompt for anonymous: its your fault that im having so many tarzan billy thoughts! like, billy bringing steve a gift of some kind? maybe multiple - he just keeps trying things until he finds something steve loves and uses, though i bet steve would keep all of it, even the garbage, lol. im also thinking about like, billy all panicked, trying to communicate to steve that he's about to interact with/eat a poisonous plant but not having the WORDS. im ALSO thinking about billy protecting steve from predators lol. ugh sigh

Their bodies are long gone, but there’s all their stuff. Stuff that Billy hadn’t ever had a need for, but he knows now that Steve would understand what it all does. And Steve would be reverent as he touches the books and clothes and other items around the treehouse. But the thing that he finds, the thing Billy never found, is the frame that had toppled from a shelf and landed face down. He finds it, turns it over, and maybe gasps a little. Because there’s no mistaking the what he’s looking at. It’s Billy, only so much smaller, with round cheeks and big, big eyes and he’s not smiling, exactly. He’s got a perplexed look on his face, probably the one the photographer managed to get out of him before the flash went off. But Steve is breathless, staring at him. He’s in an infant gown, his curls peeking out from underneath the bonnet even at only a few months old. 

He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Billy is making an alarmed sound at the back of his throat. Steve looks up, sees the same perplexed look on Billy’s face and laughs. It’s short and wet, halfway between a sob and happy thing. He wipes away the tears that escape his eyes. 

“It’s you.” He says softly, holding out the frame. “Come here.” Billy soundlessly crosses the room and tucks into Steve’s side, though he’s not quite touching him. He’s always doing that, being close yet not close enough. Steve hands the photo over and Billy looks at it. Blinks. 

“Me.” He says, touching the glass with a big finger. “This is me.” 

“Yes.” Steve smiles, wants to kiss him for such great language. But keeps his distance. Like he always keeps his distance, it seems. “You.”

They’re walking by a great bush of berries and Steve absentmindedly picks one. Suddenly, he’s being hauled away from the bush and the berry is gone from his fingers. He looks up, perplexed, as Billy shakes his head and grunts. The sound only makes Steve annoyed because he’s hungry, _dammit_, and he hasn’t had anything but rations for weeks. These are _fresh_ berries. But when he goes to pick another, plump berry, Billy swipes it and throws it. 

“No, Steve.”

“Billy, it’s a harmless black berry, trust me…” This time, when he goes to pluck one off of the branch, Billy grabs his whole hand and squeezes. Not too hard, but not gently either. 

“NO, Steve.” He shakes his head. “Not here.”

Steve colors, remembering using those _same_ words on Billy weeks ago when he’d tried to relieve himself in the middle of camp…in full view of everyone. Thank god he’s a fast learner. 

“Billy.” He tugs his hand away, his skin tingling from the contact. “Believe me, I know what’s poisonous and what isn’t. And these…” He points. “…aren’t poisonous.” 

“_Actually_.” His father seems to appear out of nowhere, his brow damp from the heat of the thick jungle. As he cuts his way through the brush, he grunts, nearly losing his footing as he comes to a stop. “Those are an indigenous species that are closely related to Atropa belladonna.” He huffs a little, swiping at bugs near his face. Steve opens his mouth, closes it. 

“Nightshade.” He says incredulously. “But…these berries are so much larger…”

“We’re in the jungle, my boy.” His father comments with a smug smile. “Don’t believe everything you read in your books.” With that, he starts away, humming to himself as if he’s happy with their little teaching moment. Steve wants to stick his father’s head in the river. 

“_Don’t believe everything in your books._” He mimics when his father is out of earshot and makes a face. Billy makes a pleased sound, his smile all teeth. “He’s the one who wrote most of those damn books. Idiot.”

“Idiot.” Billy repeats. Steve snorts. 

“Exactly.” Then he studies Billy’s face, his big eyes and pretty smile. “Thanks, Billy.” 

“Why.” It’s not a question. They haven’t been _quite_ able to master the inflection of a question. 

“You saved me.” Steve states, smiling warmly. “Kept me safe.” 

Billy nods. 

“Yes.” Then he makes off in the direction his father went, holding his head at a peculiar angle, which Steve knows he only does to mock his father’s stance. “Idiot.” 

Steve can’t help but cackle as he follows, shaking his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tender learning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for anonymous: Tarzan! Billy getting jealous for the first time would honestly be the cutest thing ever I think. He’s probably never felt emotions like that towards another person but then as soon as he sees another guy or girl getting kinda close with Steve, then he gets jealous and territorial

Billy and Steve go through the images many, many times as they talk about new words. New concepts. Steve uses them to illustrate ideas and emotions and he even acts out things in front of the images. It helps accelerate Billy’s understanding and he picks up words daily. In fact, with Steve talking to him -almost nonstop- he absorbs at a rate that Steve finds truly exceptional. His father thinks that maybe Billy is remembering the language. Steve doesn’t think so. He thinks that Billy is brilliant; and he is. He’s probably one of the most intelligent people Steve’s ever met. So much so, it startles him at times. 

One such time was when Billy was looking through some photographs from a box, saying words that associate with the image. _Tree. Boat. Shoe. _

He gets to a small picture of a woman and a man, standing beside each other, and he stops. Studies it, runs his fingers over the man’s face. Steve beams. 

“That’s me.” He says with a smile. “You recognize me?” He’s about five years younger, with shorter hair and something of a terrible mustache, but it’s him. And beside him Nancy, in her Sunday finest on Easter. His father had given him a ring to propose to her that day. He’d done it minutes after the photo had been taken. 

“Steve.” Billy says. Then he points to Nancy and looks up, a hard slant to his brow. 

“Nancy.” Steve offers with a smile. Billy looks back down to the photo. Stares at it for a moment. Then abruptly tosses it aside. 

Steve scoffs and chases after it. 

“Billy!” 

But Billy’s not listening. He’s up and clamoring through the box of slides for the projector, rummaging loud enough to drown out Steve’s voice. “_Billy_. You can’t just _throw_ other people’s things. It’s not polite.”

“Yes.” 

“Yes you _know_ that or _yes_, you’re acknowledging that I’m right?” Billy snorts, which Steve finds oddly endearing despite the fact that it’s not a happy sound_. _But it’s a sound he’s learned from Steve. “Billy.” He says softer, but he’s still being ignored as Billy finds whatever he seems to be digging for and goes to the projector. He sets the slide inside and Steve turns to see what he’s placed. 

It’s a painting of a man and a woman, dancing, smiles on their faces and love in their eyes. Billy walks forward, his stare fixed on the man in the image. It’s one of his favorites. He often puts it in and smiles. But he isn’t smiling when he puts a hand on the tent wall and runs his fingers down the man’s face. 

“Steve.” His voice is sad, a little choked. Then he turns, looks back at him from across the room and Steve understands. He _understands_ as Billy stares back at the image and touches the woman’s face. “Nancy.” 

_“No.”_ Steve says softly, crossing the room. “No, not anymore.” Billy’s eyes are wide when they find his, wide and questioning. “I thought I loved her, I don’t.”

“Love.” Billy asks, again without inflection. Steve sighs, wants to reach out and take him by the jaw and kiss the breath from his lips. Instead, he settles for a soft pat on the shoulder, a lingering brush of a thumb across Billy’s collarbone. 

“Yeah, Billy. Love.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First sexual encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for anonymous: It's probably be Billy who makes the first actual sexual move, but with steve helping to call the shots. They'd take it super slow. This is seriously so sweet. 
> 
> obviously, this comes after billy learns consent. enjoy!

He’s erect and he walks up behind Steve to bury his face in Steve’s hair, whispering, “Steve”. There would be no mistaking the subtle rock of his erection against Steve’s ass and he knows he should move away but he can’t. He _won’t_ move away because his whole body is on fire from the feel of it. He’s been dreaming about this since Billy had dropped unceremoniously into his life and made a royal mess of it all. He’s been aching for touches like these. Steve’s face is flushed, his mouth open, and Billy is awestruck by the beauty of him. He says something like, “No?” into his temple. And _damn him_ Steve can’t bring himself to say the word back. Instead he finds himself saying, “Yes.” and Billy groans, wraps his arms around Steve’s waist and pulls him back against him and moans into Steve’s ear. 

“Yes, Steve.” _I want you, Steve._ “Mine.” _I love you._

Steve whirls around, eyes unfocused with desire, and cradles Billy’s jaw in both hands to say, “Kiss me.” 

Of course, Billy knows how to kiss at this point. He’s gotten much better at it too; but when Steve flicks his tongue against the seam of Billy’s lips, he whines low and parts them so eagerly. Then Steve is making love to Billy’s mouth, pressing his tongue against Billy’s slowly, tasting and taking and getting so hard in his pants that Billy can feel it against his hip. 

Backing Steve up, Billy pins him against something vertical and wastes no time grinding his cock into Steve’s, though they’re both wearing loose, cotton pants. It’s Steve who spreads and lifts his legs, letting Billy sink into the cradle of his thighs to hump against him. Steve is wild with it, delirious as Billy moans into his throat, thrusting into him like they’re in throws of passionate sex. They are, really. This is what he’s dreamed of for months, woke up harder than stone wishing for. This, with Billy, in the dark. 

He’d have his arms around Billy’s neck and his mouth tucked in at his ear when he comes, shuddering and whispering how much he loves him. How good Billy feels, how right. And Billy would buck and snarl and shake when he follows him, saying one word over and over. 

“Steve.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> true Tarzan smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for [@benalras](https://benalras.tumblr.com/): BABE! Here I am, on my knees, begging you (with all due respect and love)... give me some Tarzan!Billy smut? My body craves it so badly and your writing is absolutely beautiful ='(

They aren’t strangers to intimacy at this point. Their hands often linger against bare skin, their fingers brushing, seeking. They’ve made love before, frantically and clothed and hidden away from the camp like they’re stealing every moment. But this time is different. This time, Billy had lured Steve out of the camp with promises of seeing gorillas. He’s all smiles and big plans as they set out in the early evening, Steve carting along a backpack with sketch books and supplies and literally _everything_ he can carry. 

Which, in hindsight, makes him feel stupid when he realizes Billy is leading them _away_ from the nest. At least, he thinks they’re moving away from the nest, but his father had always been the one with the sense of direction and he’s just _trusting_ that Billy isn’t leading him into the middle of nowhere. 

Turns out he is, but in the best sense. Billy helps Steve climb up into a large tree, lifting him like he weighs nothing. Steve is blushing at the way Billy’s arms flex tight, bulging with so much strength before he’s deposited in a bed of leaves. It’s a nest, alright. But it’s a lone nest, made by careful hands and decorated with things pilfered from their camp. Things like Billy’s favorite books, several sketches of Steve’s, a pair of Steve’s glasses and one of his torn shirts. Steve is smiling so wide when he realizes Billy has brought him _home_. To _his_ nest. 

“I was wondering where those went.” Steve says offhand, poking at the pair of glasses tucked in a corner of the large space. Billy chuckles and sits down, legs crossed in a comfortable position. Those big blue eyes track Steve as he looks over the edge and swallows. “How far are we from the ground?” 

“Far enough.” Billy replies, his smile widening. “Careful.” There’s a second meaning under the surface of his warning and Steve _feels _it. Billy has a natural talent for eliciting several reactions from a simple phrase. Looking across the nest at him, Steve knows that the simple warning was just that, but also meant _I’ll protect you. _It doesn’t need to be spoken aloud. Billy has already stepped in front of a furious elephant for Steve. He’s gone up against a posturing male gorilla too. Billy has proven time and time again that Steve is safe with him. 

So Steve makes himself at home. He sheds the backpack, pulls off his jacket so his cotton shirt breathes in the cool night air, and lies back on the soft leaves. It’s not the most forgiving bed he’s ever been in, but it smells like rain and the stars peek through the canopy as he stares up at the sky, fingers laced behind his head. 

“Is this where you go when you don’t stay at the camp?” He asks gently. The next moment, Billy’s warm body is crawling up his and Steve startles, watches as his shoes are unlaced by tanned, rough fingers. 

“Sometimes.” Billy’s voice is so low Steve’s stomach clenches with desire. He knows what that tone means. It means Billy is hard beneath his loose trousers. But the Billy before him isn’t the Billy he’d discovered in the forest months ago. That Billy would have presented himself unabashedly, his lust nothing but a curious side effect of Steve’s presence. This Billy, however, is undressing Steve slowly, ignoring his own physical ache in favor of getting more of Steve’s skin bare. “I have others that are closer.” 

“So why did we hike all the way out here?” Steve asks, his throat catching a little when Billy gets his hands on naked skin, rubs his thumbs against the bones in Steve’s ankles before he trails them higher. Up his calves to his knees. 

“I like hearing you.” Billy groans and leans over, tucking his fingertips into the waist of Steve’s pants before tugging them down. “We’re far away out here.” 

Steve gasps when Billy ducks his head and presses a hot, open mouth to his hip, lips to skin. 

“Why didn’t you just…_oh_.” Steve chokes on a moan when Billy takes his cock into his mouth, sucks just so. When they’d first made love this way, Steve had been embarrassed at how _responsive_ he’d been. He’d been as eager as a schoolboy, thrusting up at Billy’s mouth and finishing so quickly. Now, he’s practiced. He lets Billy set the pace and enjoy himself. 

Billy has a thing about eye contact during sex. Steve thinks it’s because so much of their love was formed before words held much meaning between them. He thinks that Billy sees so much more than just pleasure on his face when they’re exposed like this. It’s only fair that Steve holds his gaze, shows Billy just how good he feels and how much he loves him. Eye contact doesn’t stop Steve from saying all those things too. He whispers his love as he curls his fingers in Billy’s curls. He praises Billy’s beauty, his kindness, his strength, his bravery. He fawns over him until he’s begging Billy to kiss him, begging to hold him. 

Billy blankets him with his body, parts Steve’s legs with his hips to settle there, pressed hip to hip. With very little attention, Steve’s pleasure peaks and he arches up, calling out to the trees as he finds bliss at Billy’s hands. It’s dizzying, the thrum of euphoria that washes over him. He wants to drown in it for the rest of his days, never wants to leave the embrace of his lover. 

“Make love to me.” He whispers against Billy’s curls, breath heavy and stuttering. Billy lifts his head and turns it to one side, his confusion adorably evident. 

“I thought…” He runs his fingers through the mess on Steve’s stomach, squeezes at the head of his spent cock until Steve is whimpering. 

“Inside me.” Steve blurts out, his face heating as he looks away. The shame is unavoidable, despite the fact he knows there’s no place for it. A gentle grip on Steve’s jaw forces their eyes to meet once again and Billy strokes the blush in Steve’s cheeks with the tips of his fingers. There is no judgement in his face, because of course there _wouldn’t_ be. 

“Show me.” His lover asks softly. Steve swallows hard and his lips are snared in a kiss. With each press of Billy’s tongue, every slow pull of their mouths, Steve’s hesitation leaves him and he slips a hand down his stomach, slides his fingers in his own release to wet them. Billy watches with heated eyes, sitting up when Steve lowers his hand between his legs. 

Closing his eyes, Steve breaches himself and sighs. His face is hot again as he works a single finger inside his body, moves it deep like he’d read, searching, probing. He knows he’s on the right track when a ripple of pleasure shoots from his core, rips a moan from his lips. Repeating the motion, he brushes the spot again, widening his legs and rocking his hips. 

“Look at me.” Billy’s voice is rough and Steve’s eyes shoot open in surprise, his chest breaking out in a sweat at the sight before him. His lover is naked, stroking a full erection while kneeling between Steve’s legs with eyes so _dark_ that Steve squirms at their intensity. He adds a second finger and Billy whines, fidgets in place. “Steve.” 

“Soon.” He answers with a knowing smile. Billy has always been impatient. From learning to read to understanding mathematics, his mind moves at a rapid pace. Waiting for anything makes him crazy. But this, watching Steve open himself up, has Billy leaking over his fist before he forces his own hand away, cock bobbing between his legs from aborted climax.

Steve wets his hand again and adds a third finger, his toes curling from the odd sensation of fullness. 

“_Steve.” _Billy’s tone is heavy and cracked.

“Kiss me.” Steve barely finishes speaking before Billy is stretching out over him, catching his mouth in a bruising, needy kiss. It’s desperate, like the first time they ever made love in their clothes. Heady and fumbling, but incredible all the same. Billy’s cock slides against Steve’s belly, leaving a trail of desire that makes Steve moan, his own patience wearing thin. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Billy grips himself eagerly, lowering his hips between Steve’s parted thighs. 

“Gently.” Steve coaches, lifting his legs to wrap them around his lover’s back. “Slowly.”

Billy follows his lead carefully and they join inch by inch, their bodies shaking from the excruciating delay of friction, the lack of true movement, until finally _finally_ Billy is fully seated inside Steve. At first, they merely kiss in the embrace, breath hot against their cheeks. Then Steve shifts his hips, just a little, and Billy’s face falls slack as his whole body shudders. 

“Steve.” His voice lilts with a question, or maybe confusion, and Steve cups his face, holds him to his chest, and arches his spine. Takes him deeper. Billy groans long and loud into the quiet night beyond and Steve can’t help but moan in agreement. The mixture of pain and pleasure racing up and down his spine is beyond anything he’s ever known and he welcomes it, starts to rock his body so Billy’s cock slips nearly free. His lover whimpers before he slams it back into place. 

“Oh _fuck_.” Steve curses, forgetting his manners and any other sort of decorum as Billy all but pushes an orgasm from his cock. “More.” He pants. 

With a curl of his strong back, Billy delivers a fluid stroke. Two. Three. Steve can’t draw breath before they reach four, clawing at the hard flesh of Billy ass as he barrels headfirst into delirium. The tempo speeds and the noises crescendo until Steve can’t hear anything above his own voice and Billy’s deep growls. Delicious and animalistic, his lover thrusts fast and deliberate until Steve is coiling around him and holding on for dear life. 

He feels like the whole world stops turning as he orgasms, muscles spasming in delight while he cries out nonsense. The pleasure burns white-hot in his nerves, rocketing through every inch of his limbs. With a drawn-out howl, Billy ducks his head and a telltale wetness spills inside Steve. He gasps, arms gripping tight as they ride the wave of ecstasy together, twitching and jerking. 

When the blood returns to his brain, Steve lets out a little laugh. 

“No wonder they call that a sin.” He snorts, rubbing the sweaty, hard expanse of Billy’s back. Lifting his head, Billy arches an eyebrow when their eyes meet.

“Why?” He asks innocently, lashes fluttering as he blinks. Steve strokes a finger over the sweat misted on Billy’s upper lip and sighs. 

“Because all good things are sins.” He grins. “Or so they say. I never really bought into the whole heaven hell thing, being a man of science and all.” 

“So it _was_ good.” Billy seems to settle on the conclusion with pride. “Does that mean you want more?” Pressing a still hard cock inside Steve, Billy grins wickedly when Steve jumps and moans. 

“Yes, _please_.” He purrs, wrapping his arms around Billy’s neck. “As much as I can get.”


End file.
